Recently, with higher development of fishing technique, high performance of fishing line has been demanded. One of the high performances is low elongation rate. The smaller the elongation rate is, the more precisely a man can feel the point when the fish are biting, which directly reflects on good fishing results.
However, lower elongation rate of the yarns produces a problem of lower abrasion resistance. That is, lowering the elongation rate of the yarns results in generation of fibril, and thus abrasion resistance is lowered.
Besides, traditionally, fishing line has specific gravity inherent to the materials. There has been the market request for changing the specific gravity of the line delicately depending on weather and/or tidal current conditions, not restricted to material-inherent specific gravity.
Hitherto, a fishing line made from ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene filament has been widely known as a fishing line with low elongation rate. However, no fishing line has existed that shows not only low elongation rate but also excellent abrasion-resistance or adjustable specific gravity.